Your My Favorite
by Mystical Butterflies
Summary: There once was a famous doll maker named Persona it is rumoredthat he can bring his dolls to life.The dolls he made so far was Natsume,Ruka,Luna,Sumire,Koko,and Hotaru.One day he made to new dolls.What will happen?


**Me :I do NOT own is my FIRST story hope you enjoy**

**Persona :Not going to like has doll's in it**

**Me :You do know your in it right ,and Mikan is a doll in this story**

**Mikan :I'm a doll?**

**Me :Yes**

* * *

There once was a famous doll maker named Persona it is rumored that he can bring his dolls to dolls he had made so far was Nastsume,Ruka,Luna,Sumire,Koko,and of his dolls hated him because he was a cruel men for he did not show any day he was working on two new dolls one was going to be a brunette that looked 17 like the had beautiful chocolate brown eyes wearing a raven black kimono that has bloody red the other one was going to look like a 7 year old boy who will be the brunnett's little brother he had silver hair and bright grey eyes he wore a crimson red shirt with a baggy ivy green colored pants.

**Persona's Pov**

I had just finished my two new dolls now all I needed to do was put alice in them for the boy I out the ghost alice and the girl I put the S.E.C and Nullifiction alice they opened their eyes the girl said "Hello Persona long time no see." I smiled at her and said "Yes its been a long time MIkan Youichi.I missed you two very much." I went to a room with Mikan and Youichi there stood Natsume,Ruka,Luna,Sumire,Koko,and Hotaru I said "These two are new dolls I just made,don't hurt them or you will be punished for it ."

**Natsume's Pov**

Persona's voice had venom in it so I was wondering what was their alice?When Persona left the girl grabbed on to him,everyone was surprised,because Persona didn't kick her to get off,but got down and take her hands off his leg and then patted her head then little boy glared at everyone and said "What are you looking at old-timers?" everyone was about to pounce on him for calling us old-timers but the girl carryed him and dodged us then she kick us on the back after that all of us fell to the ground then she said "Leave my brother alone." then she went and sat down on the window sill looking at the sky with a smile.I looked at her and said "Whats your name little girl?" her brother still in her arms said "Old-timer why should we tell you our name?" I was getting mad at him and said "If you don't tell me you'll have to fight me got it." the girl glared at me and said "Bring it on." she put the boy down and got in her stance so I did as well.I ran towards her and tried to punch her but she grabbed my hand and then "BAM" she punched me on the face and kicked me in the stomach I fell to the ground and wondered why didn't my alice work? Out of nowhere two dragons came out one was made out of ice the other was water and it went towards me. Suddenly Persona came in and ran to her and told her to stop immediately she stopped,she smiled at him and so did the other boy the girl went to her brother and picked him up and left with Persona when she left Persona turned to us and said "Their names are Mikan and Youichi." he then left. I turned to everyone and said "Those name soud familiar don't they?" they nodded then we just thought nothing of it and went back to doing our things.

**Mikan's Pov**

I looked at Persona and said "Are you mad at me?" Persona looked at me and smiled he replied "I can't stay mad at you." I smiled at him and said "Persona can we buy howlan?" he looked at us and said "Onee-Chan buy two big boxes okay." I smiled at him and he smiled back suddenly a men with blond hair and amethyst eyes came to us and hugged me and Youichi saying "I thought you to died in the fire." I looked at him then at looked looked sad so I said "Otou-San we are spirits in a dolls body." he looked sad but smiled at us and said "At least you're here now whether doll or human." I smiled back at him and said "I'm going to school with Persona as his doll like the others." Otou-San looked happy and said "Good for you Mikan,Youichi." he then left .I looked at Persona and said "Its alright me and You-Chan are here now forget about it." I then hugged lighten up abit and then we went to go buy our we got back everyone was asleep Persona told me to go and take a bath and then go to sleep with Youichi.I nodded.

**Persona's Pov**

"Onii-Chan what are you doing?" said a brunette Persona looked back and saw Mikan in her night gown that looked like the one she wore on the day of the fire.I turned around and all of a sudden I was caring Youichi I thought when did I carry Youichi and when was I outside I went towards her I saw a Mansion that was looked so muched like the house that burned down 2 years went Mikan came over to me and tooked Youichi in to her went in to the she went to her room with Youichi still in her arms to go to sleep and I went outside then I saw my parents go to the kitchen and turn on the stove to cook.I got outside and was a couple of yards away from the house then it exploded I turned around and ran towards it I called the Fire Station when it came and took out the fire I saw my dead parents Mikan and Youichi got little burns but because of the smoke from the fire they died.I woked up and saw Mkan and Youichi looking at me with worried faces I turned to them and hugged them saying "You two are still here thats good." Mikan looked at me and said "Persona did you dream about that day?" I nodded at then hugged she hugged me back saying "Onii-Chan that was 2 years ago I don't want my older brother to cry for something like that when it happened in the past forget about it we are with you now okay." I nodded again and went back to sleep.

**Youichi's Pov**

Mikan Onee-Chan was happy to go to school with Onii-Chan and so was we got to school with the others and went inside we heard whispers I got angry and said "Baka your loud stop talking OLD HAGS OLD TIMERS." everyone quiet down when I said that and stared at me then Mikan onee-chan carried me and sat down next to Narumi came in and said "Hello class as you can see Persona made two new dolls they go by the name Mikan and Youichi there is two new dolls today so it is a free day good bye." then he ran outside Mikan Onee-Chan still carrying me went out of the room with Persona suddenly a guy with raven hair and eyes came towards us and said "Persona why did you make two new dolls?" Persona only said "Non of your business Tsubasa." he looked shock and said "Harsh much." then he went to Mikan Onee-chan but she kicked him in the stomach he kneeled down saying "Persona you know your new doll may be cute but she is evil." Persona frowened at this and stepped on Tsubasa's back saying "Your annoying."

**Natsume's Pov**

I watched as Persona stepped on Tsubasa's back I thought what is Mikan to Persona that she even got Persona to get angry for just someone to insulting her? I went to where my creater was and said "Oi Persona you going or what?" Mikan turned around and punched me in the stomach saying "Don't talk to Persona with disrespect." I glared at her then I tried to use my alice but it did not work Persona turned to Mikan saying "Mikan do you want to go get howlan?" she smiled and nodded then left.I thought now that I think of it she only smiles to Persona and Youichi why? I got up and left with Ruka,Luna,Sumire,Koko,and Hotaru.I told Hotaru to research Persona Sakura to check on his past with Mikan and Youichi she said "Pay me 1,000 rabbits and you got yourself a deal." I then paid her 1,000 rabbits then she hacked in the system and found the information on Persona it said "Persona Sakura owner of the famous doll is skilled in making dolls,and the older brother of Mikan and day his house got on fire his parents died in the fire because of burns while his siblings got little burns but because of the smoke from the fire they died from lack of oxygen it is rumored he saw this when he was just 17 years old." I paid Hotaru 2,000 more rabbits on Mikan and Youichi she agreed on Mikan's profile it said "Mikan Sakura 1 month younger then her older brother Persona was a straight A Sakura was good in Judo,Karate,Boxing,and Kung Sakura died from a fire because of lack of oxeygen at the age of 17." then we checked Youichi "Youichi Sakura was very close to his siblings and was a straight A student like his sister and was 10 years younger then gets mad if you insult his Sakura died at the age of 7 from a fire at his house like his sister he got little burns but because of the fire he had lack of oxygen." now we know why they were so must have put their soul in the dolls he made." then it showed a picture of them Mikan and Youichi they look like how they were 2 years ago.

**Mikan's Pov**

I looked at Persona and said "Persona you do know that me or Youichi has to leave right?" Persona looked at me and nodded I turned to him and said "Persona you need to choose tommorrow morning and I think you should let Youichi stay because he is younger then me and well he had a shorter life then me so he'll be the one to stay okay?" he looked sad and so did I because I was going to leave my siblings again and I don't want that to happen,but it can't be helped.I smiled a small smile at him and said "I 'm going to miss you and Youichi." he nodded and I hugged we got home I hugged the sleeping Youichi after that I gave Persona two lockets and said "That is my present to you and Youichi when he wakes up give it to him." Persona nodded he was not smiling and look like he was going to lose someone important again I went to go sit down in a chair and the last thing I saw was my brothers before I took out my alice stone.

**Persona's Pov**

When my little sister took out her alice stone I saw a tear run down her eyes I never thought I would see a doll cry but no Mikan was not a doll she was my sister.I went over to her doll body and took hold of the alice stone and carried her body to her room and layed her down on the bed to make it look like she was asleep I said "You know Mikan you are my favorie doll." Youichi came in the room and said "Mikan Onee-Chan won't wake up again will she?" I nodded.

**1 Year Later Persona's Pov**

I woke up and went to the room next to mine and saw Youichi sleeping next to Mikan's empty doll he woke up I carried him and prepared I finished I carried Youichi to school there we did the same thing like everyday after school we would go to Mikan's room and open the locket she gave it opened it played the song we always sing together when we were the song I said to Mikan's empty body "You know Mikan you are my favorite doll." Youichi agreed.

* * *

**Me :What do you think?**

**Mikan :I died **

**Me :Yes but it is a Tragedy **

**Youichi :It said it was a Tragedy **

**Persona :Its pretty good**

**Mikan :Even if I died in this story I liked it**

**Me :No Flame and this is my first story.I do NOT own GA please review**


End file.
